Medic
Medics' jobs are to heal and cure players from the wounds in battle. The Medic Basic Tips *Heal others, sacrificing yourself if necessary *As a medic, you are obligated to save as many as possible *Do not use more than one T-Cure per person *Try to avoid injury, to use as little medical supplies on yourself as possible *Only heal oneself when truly necessary *Your weapons are the other players, not just yourself As a medic, these are a few basic tips to follow. Abilities Players who choose this class can carry any kind of items and ammo but in a limited quantity. Healing items: Spray: 5 T-Cure: 4 Ammo: 9mm: 5 .357 Magnum: 3 12 Gauge Shells: 0 .45 ACP: 2 5.56mm NatO: 1 .50CC: 2 Flame/Explosive: 2 Acid/Freeze: 2 Explosives: Grenades: 3 Land Mines: 3 C4s: 0 Trip Wires: 0 Molotovs:1 � Start item: T-Cure x4 Spray x5 R+G+B x4 This list is outdated. The Medic now simply gains the ability to heal and cure other players. F. Aid Kit: Unlocked after performing 20 heals or cures. The player gets a medical kit that can store up to six healing items without taking up inventory space. F. Aid Kit Start Spray: Unlocked after performing 40 heals/cures. The player's F. Aid Kit starts with a stack of 2 First Aid Sprays and 2 R+G+B herb mixtures. F. Aid Kit Start Antidote: Unlocked after performing 80 heals/cures. The player's F.Aid Kit starts with a stack of 2 Antidotes. Tips on using and saving Medical Stuff *You are a medic, ACT like a medic, dont just sit there fighting, getting hurt, and healing yourself only, its a waste of time and items. *T-Cures: Use them on players or yourself if the infection level is over 60%. This is because the infection starts accelerating, and you may need to search for the infected players. You can check someone's infection by double clicking their character, the blue bar represents the infection. To the right of their character, players have a blue bar that fills up as their infection progresses. Use T-Cures when infection is at half, just to be safe. *Sprays: Use them on players who has a "Danger" Condition for maximum healing. If a player is about to die from blood loss (The red bar next to them is almost full) these can be used to cure that condition. *R+G+Bs: Use them on poisoned players. This item is normally the poison cure, or you can use blue herbs for only poison cure and no heal. In a pinch and/or if no one is poisoned, these can be used for healing and bleed cure.. *Bandages: Use them on players who have started to bleed, this can prevent people suddenly dropping dead due to blood loss. The red bar that measues bleeding can be seen below the health bar for other players, next to the infection bar. *There are two strategies for being a Medic. You can either set up in a secure location, far from the battle, setting up a hospital of sorts. Or you could be at the front lines, watching your allies with trained eyes and ears. *If someone is complaining about medics, give them ONE warning. If they continue, discontinue your services to them. They are ungrateful, and the medicine could go to someone who appreciates your efforts. *If you have less than five people healed after each match, you're doing something wrong, and should try to take up a new profession or improve. You are not as important as up to SIX+ different players. *ALWAYS ask for Infection Percentages before using a cure. Cures are very valuable, and using one on an idiot spamming for cures because he is at 12% is unacceptable. If unable to do so, look for the blue bar that measures infecion, located below the health bar. *Remember, do the math. You only have 2 T-Cures. The Ratio of Non-Medic:Medic is usually 3:1. Save that last one for emergencies, whether yourself or another soldier. *As a medic, you aren't just there to cure people and be a pretty face, you can fight off zombies as well and give people like engineers a chance to do their job by keeping them safe and healed while they repair something valuable. *Medics and demolitions go hand in hand, keep them alive and they will keep you alive. *Remember to tell people to not get too close to the zombies. It saves a lot of healing and curing items that could be used on someone not rushing in blindly for a grenade or an extra set of ammo. *Crows are your worst enemy, kill them upon sight to save people from infection in early stages of the game. *In the EIght-Legged Freaks gamemode, the Mites now take this dubious title, as their acid instantly reduces many player's health status at once. *Stay vigilant, T-cures, First aid sprays and herbs can be found anywhere on a map, look out for them to keep your medical stocks high. They are also (In the case of T-Cures and First aid sprays) occasionally found on dead zombies. Category:Classes